The return of Tigermouse
by Rochy214
Summary: Don't expect much. Tigerstar is recarnated as a mouse


"Cloudtail, get your fat ass out there and hunt for the clan, I am too lazy!" said the lazy orange tom. He was too busy sunning himself like a queen expecting kits. "I already went on the dawn patrol, Firestar!" yelled back the fluffy white warrior. "For dear StarClan just go, or I'll make you do apprentice chores" yelled the lazy Firestar "or better yet, I'll make you look after me!" "Oh, StarClan, no I gotta go" screeched Cloudtail. Cloudtail ran out of camp before Firestar can mention anything worse than that, if he could think of anything worse than looking after Firestar.

Cloudtail stalked through the forest, unaware of the pair of tiny eyes following his every move. Now, he heard tiny paw steps, so he crouched down, ready to pounce. But instead of him pouncing, a fat mouse came out of nowhere and attacked him. He got so scared he went back to camp screaming MOMMY before remembering that his mom lived in the twoleg place. So he started screaming UNCLE FIRESTAR.

So Firestar was having a normal conversation with Graystripe.

"No no you don't get it. It goe d, not a b OH GREAT STARCLAN IT'S A BEE.

"But what if it's a bee, we could die!"

"Name one warrior that died because of a bee. Go on."

"Uh... Bluestar, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Bramblestar- "

"You idiot! Dustpelt and Ferncloud are still alive, look, she is right there. Hi Ferncloud! Bluestar died when she drove those dogs over the gorge, and Bramblestar isn't a leader."

"How about- "

"UNCLE FIRESTAR! A MOUSE TACKLED ME AND IT IS OUT TO GET ME! HELP HELP HELP!"

As he said this the mouse bit him on his leg and stayed until Cloudtail came closer to him. Then, the mouse got off him, confronted Firestar, and said the weirdest thing.

"Squeak!"

Firestar immediately called a clan meeting. Once everyone came, he started talking. "EVACUATE! I REPEAT, EVACUATE! THE FRESH KILL IS REBELLING! EVACUATE!" Before he could evacuate, the mouse started talking.

"Firestar, we meet again! I had been waiting for this day!"

Of course, everyone was astonished that the fresh kill was talking to their leader.

"I can't wait to tear you apart."

Then Firestar asked him," Who in the name of StarClan are you? Are you that mouse on T.V? I am your biggest fan! I could not continue seeing your show since I'm no longer a kittypet, but you still remain in my heart!"

Everyone stared at him as if he was a lunatic. "What, Firestar, are you serious? I thought you loved me!" yelled Sandstorm!

"Calm down, Sandstorm it's just a T.V show, not like I actually fall in love with a mouse" Firestar retorted.

"Wait a minute, what is T. V?" Sandstorm, confused, asked

"OH MY STARCLAN, YOU DON'T KNOW THE GLORY OF T.V? HOW AM I YOUR MATE? Wait right here."

After he left, a few seconds later, he brought a T.V from his old twoleg place, with an extension cord about 30000 feet long. "Here, watch this."

When he tried to turn on the T.V, nothing happened. After a few seconds he found out what was the matter. He left and a few seconds later came with the remote. Then when he turned on the T.V Frozen came on. The part when Elsa was about to hit Anna came and Firestar screamed "DON'T DO IT!" But she didn't anyway. Every cat was now looking at the television. Then came Leapordstar.

"WE HAVE COME TO CLAIM THUND- what is that thing?"

RiverClan was now with ThunderClan, watching Frozen. At this point, their parents are dead. Firestar laughed because he found this amusing (so did I). By now the mouse was irritated that no one was paying attention to him. So he bit through the extension cord. Fiestar was in the middle of singing Let It Go like a five-year old, badly and off tune.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HO- wait what happened?" he asked, confused. Then he spotted the broken cord, and cried out, "WHO DID THIS?" Meanwhile everyone sighed of relief when he stopped singing.

Then the mouse started speaking. "I am the mighty Tigerstar! Bow down before me NOW!"

Firestar started laughing, and so did Riverclan. Then he turned serious and asked him," Why are you a mouse? And a plump one too. I could just eat you right now. Or, better yet, I can get one kit and make him/her kill you."

"Try" snarled Tigerstar the mouse.

Needless to say, there was one plump mouse on the fresh kill pile that day.

What? This was made by a 13-year old.


End file.
